


The Green Knight and the Huge Princess

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Cute Sam, Innocent Sam, Jealous Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam and Dean are working on a case when they're saved by Green Arrow, who seemed to have a particular interest in Sam.





	The Green Knight and the Huge Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зеленый рыцарь и Огромная принцесса (The Green Knight and the Huge Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587850) by [daria_moose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose)



> Beta by @debivc78

“I can’t believe you did that” Sam says, eyes shining with admiration “I mean, I've seen badass things in my life, but this… Dude, that was amazing!”

“Well, you know, that’s kind of my thing” The guy – Green Arrow or something, says, looking at Sam with a wide smile.

Dean is this close to stopping the car and shoving the dude out of it.

First, they were minding their own business, taking care of a series of killings, before realizing that it wasn’t a vampire like they thought, but simply a business man that killed women rather than letting them tell the whole world what a piece of shit he was.

So yeah, they were minding their own business before this dude came out of nowhere, and suddenly Dean finds himself in a bad romance novel.  The one where the beautiful and brave knight saves the poor princess from the monster. Except that this time, the knight is wearing a way too tight green costume, the princess has a freaking impressive dick, and he’s the monster.

“We could have handled it just fine” He replies, pushing a little too hard on the accelerator.

“Sure, you could, dude” Arrow says

They look at each other in the side mirror, and Dean hopes that there isn’t a car coming in front of them because he won’t be able to see it anyway.

“It’s always nice to have some help” Sam says, not noticing the tension in the air “Dean, can you watch the road?

"If you’re too tired, I can drive” Arrow offers

“No one's touching my baby but me” He isn’t talking about the car anymore, and he’s pretty sure the guy gets it.

“Dean is very possessive when it comes to his car” Sam laughs, turning again “So, what's your name? I mean, I get you’re not telling it to everyone, but, well, you saved me so, you know”

“Yeah, I did save you” Arrow looks at Dean again, “Maybe if you go out with me tonight? A little dinner together” He licks his lips seductively, but Sam still looks completely unaware of what is happening.

“Oh yeah, sure. There’s a diner next to our motel room” Sam offers

“What about a true restaurant? Think we deserve it”

“Sure! Dean, you up for it?”

Dean has to suppress a laugh when he sees the face of the guy after Sam's words. His brother is so innocent, it’s a wonder how he ever had sex.

“Of course, Sammy. Always up for you”

This time, Sam blushes furiously, and Dean winks while making sure that the other man sees him.

“Cool. Meet me at eight?” Arrow says

“See you later, buddy” Dean says, stopping the car.

He gets out of the car, but not without looking at Sam one last time, and Dean is sure that no one actually rolls his ass that much when they’re walking.

“Always up for me, huh?” Sam asks once they’re alone.

“Well, see for yourself” Dean says, dragging Sam’s hand to his hard dick. “You got it up, you have to take it down”

“Oh, if I really need to” Sam laughs, moving on his seat until his face is in front of Dean’s dick. “Don’t stop looking at the road, alright?”

“Sure, babe” It’s a miracle they get ready on time. Not that Dean cares, but they still arrive before the green guy. Sam has a few hickeys on his neck, and, judging by the way he keeps shifting, he probably still has Dean’s come in him, too.

For a moment, Dean thinks he won’t come, that he got the message and that he’ll stay away from Dean's business. But he wasn't counting on the guy's ego.

If he was ridiculous in his superhero outfit, he’s quite the opposite now. He’s wearing a beautiful suit, and yeah, Dean hates to say it, but the dude is more than sexy. He’s not standing a chance next to him, with his flannel jacket and his boots.

“Hey, Sam” He says, pulling him into his arms “You look amazing”

“I- No, I mean, look at you!” Sam exclaims “You… You look really, really nice”

“Thanks” He smiles softly, one of his arm still around Sam’s back “Should we get going?”

“Yeah, I’m starving” Dean steps up, walking between them to separate them.

They sit on either side of Sam, who’s starting to see how awkward the situation is.

“So, Sam, I think you wanted to know something, right?”

“Yes!” Sam smiles, all his dimples out making Dean squeeze his fists tighter around the menu.

“Lean in a little, I need to whisper it in your ear”

Sam obliges gladly, and Dean has to watch as the man whispers in his brother’s ear, his fingers rubbing discreetly against Sam's cheek.

“Ready to order, gentleman?” The waitress asks, stopping the little moment Sam and the guy were having.

“Oh, uh, not exactly” Sam says awkwardly

“Look babe, they got the fancy salad you like” Dean suggests

“I… Yeah, I’ll take that” Sam replies

“Oh, you should take the lasagna. It's amazing” Arrow smiles

“I… Uh…” Sam shifts awkwardly, and Dean can’t deal with seeing his brother so uncomfortable.

“Get the lasagna, Sammy, I’ll take you out again another time”

Sam smiles in gratitude and Dean knows he did the right thing. He puts his hand on top of Sam’s and decides to eat his dinner in silence. What is he supposed to do anyway?

The dinner goes by with Sam laughing at every joke the other man tells, while Dean remains quiet in his corner. Did Arrow save the world? Because he and Sam did. Several times. Does that count for nothing in Sam’s mind?

“I had a really great night with you, Sam” Arrow says as they’re walking out of the restaurant

“Yeah, me too”

“You know, it’s still pretty early. Would you like to come to my place? I’ve got some stuff that could… entertain us.” He licks his lips, getting closer to Sam until they’re almost standing toe to toe.

Dean is burning with rage and if this guy gets any closer to Sam, Dean won’t have any problem making some space between them. Who the fuck does he think he is? They didn’t tell him what they were to each other, but you don’t need to have a third eye to understand.

“Thank you, but we better get going. Dean promised me a long night” Sam smiles innocently, sliding his hand in Dean’s. “Ready to go, baby?”

“Sure, Sammy” Dean says proudly as he watches Arrow face falling down.

They walk hand in hand to the car, Dean opening the door for Sam and giving a little squeeze to his ass as he gets in.

“You knew” He finally says once they’re back at the motel

“Huh?”

“You knew he was hitting on you”

Sam smiles, always with his innocent smile, and Dean wants to slap himself for being so stupid. Of course, Sam would have figured it out.

“It was nice seeing you two fighting over me”

“You’re a dick” Dean says, shoving Sam “Can’t believe I fell for your trap”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either”

“So, you don’t really find him that attractive, right?”

“Well, I don’t know, the green costume is kind of hot you know?”

Dean throws his pillow in Sam’s face, which only makes him laugh harder.


End file.
